mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Pick Your Country (Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game)
Welcome to the Meus Est Orbis Terrae "Pick Your Country" page! It is super easy to join and start the game. Just put your signature or just your name next to the country you want. Remember it is a diverse world. Some countries have better tech, some have vassals, and some have personal unions. Good luck! If the country you want is bolded you need mod approval Holy Roman Empire The Holy Roman Empire starts out with 43 princes in the beginning of the game. All of these nations are playable. The Emperor begins as Austria. The Emperor may defend the HRE if an outside power attacks. *Aachen *Alsace *Ansbach *Anhalt *'Austria' - Tech (talk) 19:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) *Augsburg *Baden *Bavaria - Bandon23 (talk) 13:52, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Brabant *Brandenburg With Blood and Iron (talk) 19:00, January 2, 2015 (UTC) *Bremen *Brunswick *Cleves *Ferrara *Friesland *Frankfurt *Gelre *Genoa *The Hansa *Hesse *Holstein (Personal Union under Denmark) *Lauenburg *Liege *Lorraine *Lüneburg *Magdeburg *Mantua *Mecklenburg *Milan *Modena (Personal Union under Ferrara) *Münster *Oldenburg *Pomerania *Salzburg *Savoy *Siena *Silesia (Vassalage under Bohemia) *Switzerland *Thuringia *Tuscany *Ulm *Utrecht *Wurzburg *Wuttemburg Western Europe *'France' - *'England' - *Scotland *'Castile' *Aragon - ThievingMagpyr *'Portugal' *Navarra *Brittany *Tyrone *Connaught *Munster- Prinicpality of Mendaxria *Granda *Provence *'Burgundy' *Armagnac (Vassalage under France) - *Foix (Vassalage under France) - *Auvergne (Vassalage under France) - *Bourbonnais (Vassalage under France) - *Orleans (Vassalage under France) - *Leinster - DannytheKing (talk) 16:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Italy *The Papacy *Naples (Personal Union under Aragon) *Pisa *Urbino *Venice Eastern Europe *Bulgaria - *Hungary *'Poland' *Mazovia (Vassalage under Poland) *Moldavia (Vassalage under Poland) *Teutonic Order *Lithuania - Grand Duke Darius (talk) *Riga *Livonian Order *Serbia *Bosnia *Wallachia *Ragusa Northern Europe *'Denmark: ' *Sweden (Personal Union under Denmark) '' *Norway ''(Personal Union under Denmark) *Novgorod *Muscovy - [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox) *Pskov (Vassalage under Muscovy) *Tver *Perm (Vassalage under Muscovy) *Ryazan (Vassalage under Muscovy) *Yaroslavl (Vassalage under Muscovy) Far East *Albania *'Ottomans' *Corfu'' (Vassalage under Venice)'' *Byzantium *Athens *Naxos (Vassalage under Venice) *The Knights *Cyprus *Karaman *Dulkadir *Candar *Ramazan Hordes! *Crimea *Golden Horde *Kazan *Nogai *Georgia *Aq Qoyunlu *Qara Qoyunlu *Timurids *Uzbek *Chagatai *Mongol Khanate *Oirat Africa & Arabia *The Mamluks *Oman *Hedjaz *Yemen *Haasa *Najd *Tripoli *Tunisia *Algiers *Morocco *Kilwa *Ethiopia *Mali *Songhai *Ashanti *Oyo *Hausa *Benin *Mutapa Notable Indian States Contact me if you want to choose a small one. *Ceylon *Vijaynagar *Orissa *Bahmanis *Gujarat *Benegal *Delhi *Malwa Eastern World *Korea *Manchu *Ming Dynasty--Hi there. I'm still that awesome guy. 16:25, December 31, 2014 (UTC)(undicided) *Tibet- Kras *Dai Viet *Champa *Lan Na *Pegu *Arakan *Lan Xang *Pegu *Shan Indonesia *Majapahit *Pattani *Malacca *Makassar *Aceh Japan Japan has a complicated "Daimyo" system. I suggest if you play a Daimyo or Japan, that you know the history of Japan and how the Daimyo system works. *Japan (Shogunate) Монгол орда (talk) *Date *Hosokawa *Hatakeyama *Imagawa *Otomo *Ouchi *Shiba *Shimazu *Takeda *Uesugi *Yamana The New World *Inca Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! *Chimu *Aztec Revolution 9 *Maya *Zapotec *Cherokee - *Shawnee *Creek *Huron *Iroquis Category:Meus Est Orbis Terrae Map Game